Vampire
by TheTwelfthSisterInLaw
Summary: Jonathan Stoker is not graciously accepted into the wizarding world like the rest of his peers. It might have to do with the fact that he could kill them with his bare hands. This is the story of the girl who befriends him, and the love that destroys them
1. Chapter 1

_**Thanks for checking out my story! I know.. it's random. I'm sorry. Please try it..? Review and tell me if you think its totally bogus or not that my two main characters aren't even in the Harry Potter series.. and if you want me to keep going. Critism is welcome, please tell me if you don't like something.**_

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar to you is Ms. Rowlings. **

**Chapter One**

He could not be serious.

Well… then again, maybe he _wasn't_ serious. She had heard all her life that Dumbledore was slightly eccentric, if not deranged.

She had always respected her Transfiguration teacher. He was incredibly intelligent, exceedingly wise and she had a sneaking suspicion he had more power at Hogwarts then the Headmaster himself.

But really. She put the piece of parchment she'd just received in the form of a letter on her desk beside her.

Of course she'd _heard_ of—but she'd never actually _met_—and have to sit there for hours on end with a—_ugh_. She pushed the word out of her mind. If she decided to accept her professor's outrageous request she'd have to leave her prejudice here in this bedroom.

If she decided to accept the request. Ha. She knew she would. Her curiosity and desire to show her loyalty to Dumbledore, and her school made the decision for her.

She took a deep breath before she sat down at her desk to write a response to her Transfiguration teacher. He had tried to make his letter sound casual enough. She wasn't fooled however, she knew that Dumbledore was pulling some serious strings to pull this off and her cooperation was crucial in his plan being successful.

Dumbledore was allowing a vampire into Hogwarts' hallowed grounds. The idea had shocked her at first. After she heard the whole story though, she wasn't entirely surprised. She admired Dumbledore for his seemingly ignorant trust in everyone. He was so full of unbias. Of course, she wasn't a prejudice person. Not at all. She was a Gryffindor after all. Still, she couldn't help her natural negative reaction to a human.. person.. a _being_ so different to what she was accustomed.

His name was Jonathan Stoker. He was sixteen. Up until last November, he had attended Durmstrang. He had been savagely attacked by a vampiress that had mysteriously wandered upon the school grounds. This part of Dumbledore's letter had surprised her. She'd never heard of vampires being so bluntly savage. She was sure that Dumbledore was sparing her a few details.

Apparently, even parents that promoted the instruction of the Dark Arts didn't want their precious children exposed to blood thirsty vampires, so Jonathan was not permitted to continue his education at Durmstrang.

Dumbledore, hearing of this injustice, went to visit Jonathan and decided he wasn't quite soulless enough to kill all of his students and told the boy that he could finish his education at Hogwarts.

She was, of course, paraphrasing a little. Jonathan was probably completely harmless. At least, harmless enough to go to school with her and her classmates. If he was good enough for Dumbledore, she supposed he was good enough for her.

She sighed. This is where she came in. Jonathan had four and a half years of a Durmstrang education. According to Dumbledore, he was quite intelligent. But to make his transition easier (as if turning into a vampire weren't enough) Dumbledore wanted her to "tutor" him so that he was caught up on the Hogwarts curriculum and filled in with anything he might have missed at Durmstrang.

Dumbledore's one requested, whether she accepted the task or not, was to keep Jonathan's true identity a secret.

_He knew I'd do it. _She thought_. He wouldn't have told me so much if he thought I'd turn him down. _

Dumbledore trusted her. And he knew she trusted him.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I'd be happy to help Jonathan Stoker adjust to Hogwarts and help him with his studies as much as I can. _

_Hope you've had a nice holiday,_

_Lucy Westerfeld_


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter Two. I'm not incredibly proud of it. I apologize for the lack of intrigue. It's purpose is to move the setting to Hogwarts and introduce Adam. I would, however, like feedback on how you think the story's going. ;) I also forgot to apologize in the last chapter for my atrocious title. I'll try to think of something better I promise. I'm naturally just really terrible at thinking up titles. I'm talking a Journalism class this year and the layout team always has to change the titles to my articles. Haha.

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar to you is Ms. Rowlings. **

**Chapter Two**

"Bye Mum!" Lucy hugged her mother and after promising to write, headed for the grate between platforms nine and ten.

She stepped on to Platform 9¾ with a slight feeling of unease settling in to her stomach. This bothered her more then the unease itself. She was hardly ever nervous. Lucy had fantastic grades, she was confident in--

"Lucy!" she smiled and turned towards the person calling her name.

"Adam!" she flung herself into the waiting arms of her best friend. He laughed.

"I haven't seen you in—what? Two days?"

"Such a long time." She sighed dramatically. The two friends laughed and talked as they boarded the Hogwarts Express. They found a compartment with some fellow Gryffindors. There was light discussion on everyone's summer break and classes they would be taking their fifth year. And eventually:

"So did you hear about that transfer from Durmstrang?" Tony Peaks, one of the beaters on the Gryffindor Quittich team inquired. Lucy froze. No one was really supposed to know about Jonathan Stoker.

"Psh. I doubt that's true. There's no way Professor Dippet is going to let some prick from Durmstrang in Hogwarts." Adam said.

"Oh come on, I'm sure he's not that bad." Lucy chimed in. Her friends' reactions were starting to make her nervous. If they were bothered by Jonathan's education status, they probably wouldn't warm up to the idea of him being a vampire.

"I have a cousin that goes to Durmstrang." Tony piped up. "I only see him every other Christmas or so, but he doesn't seem too bad."

"He's just a kid guys. He's not going to be some deranged lunatic just because he's not from Britain." Charlotte McKinnon said.

"I wonder what he's like." Adam said, strategically lightening the conversation. This caught Lucy off guard. What was he like? Besides the whole bood-sucking thing, did he have a normal personality? She wondered what his favorite subject was…

"He'll probably be in Slytherin." Tony said thoughtfully.

"_Tony_." Charlotte glared at him.

"What? I didn't say it made him a bad person!" he was defensive.

"Well that's what you meant!"

"Well I'm kind of sick of talking about him to be totally honest." Lucy interrupted. And she was. She hadn't even met the boy yet, and she was spending all of her spare time thinking about him. The food trolley came around then, providing an easy transition away from conversation about the mysterious Durmstrang transfer.

Lucy enjoyed the rest of the train ride. She had missed all of her friends over the summer. Except Adam of course.

Adam's parents and Lucy's mom were old friends. Lucy's mother had introduced Adams' parents, for this reason, Lucy's mother was constantly reminding him that she was the reason he existed. Jokingly, of course. Lucy and Adam had always gotten along very well. Adam was Lucy's first kiss. They were seven, and Lucy had dared him. Lucy had promised not to tell anyone that Adam had cried when he broke is arm at the age of ten. Their families had vacationed in Fiji the summer after their second year. The friends went way back. The two flirted like lovers, fought like brother and sister but over everything, they were just friends.

The Hogwarts Express arrived on school grounds not too long after dark. Lucy walked with Adam, Lucy and Tony off the train and into one of the self-drawn carriages. It suddenly occurred to Lucy how hungry she was. Upon reaching Hogwarts, her hunger only increased at the thought of the magnificent feast she was about to enjoy. Once she reached the Great Hall however, she was distracted by how magnificent it seemed. Candles suspended in mid-air, the night sky reflected on the ceiling above them. She was struck by the familiar reminder of how much she really loved Hogwarts. She looked up towards the table perpendicular to all the house tables and noticed that Professor Dumbledore was not in his usual seat. She turned to voice her concern to Adam but before she spoke, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss. Westerfeld, could I have a quick word?"

_**Okay, so I'm just trying to break up my incredibly long a/n here. But, to answer a few questions, Jon's old for his age. I'm not completely sure what the cut-off date for Hogwarts is, but between that and the lack of knowledge about Durmstrang, I'm giving myself some leeway with his age. I need his character to be pretty mature, but he needs a few years at Hogwarts to accomplish everything he's going to do. (Ron turned 17 in his sixth year if that helps convince anyone a little better.) I would like some feedback on how I'm going with the whole "prejudice against half-breeds" thing. I'm trying to portray it correctly. Is it working? **_

_**I am excited for the next chapter though. I'm going to introduce Jon and I really like his character. Thanks for reading! Review..:)**_

_**Serrakin: Thanks for the review. About the Transfiguration teacher.. do you mean Dumbledore? I loved your feedback, it got me thinking. I'll go into more detail about Durmstrang once Jon's introduced.**_

_**HollieGolightly: Love your pen name by the way. Thanks for the positive feedback!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything familiar to you is Ms

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar to you is Ms. Rowlings. **

**Chapter Three**

Lucy spun around. Professor Dumbledore was standing behind her, smiling slightly, gazing at her behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Oh! Hello Professor. Uhm. Sure." She glanced at Adam who raised his eyebrows at her. She gave him a fleeting smile before following Dumbledore out of the Great Hall.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Lucy's curiosity got the best of her and she cleared her throat, not that she didn't already have an idea of what this was about.

"_Ahem_. Excuse me, Professor?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Does this have something to do with Jonathan Stoker?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Why yes it does."

"Oh. Alright." They walked in silence a little longer. Lucy was starting to get nervous—for the second time that day. They stopped in front of his office.

"I just wanted to introduce the two of you and then you can get back to dinner." Dumbledore explained.

"Wh—I'm going to meet him.. right now?" Lucy tried to choke down her panic.

"Yes. I thought it would be a good idea before you two started your tutoring sessions."

"A-alright." Lucy's nerves were getting ridiculously out of hand now. She thought her hands were shaking but she didn't want to check. She was sure if she looked any where else but the door straight ahead of her she might faint.

She had to admit it to herself—she was terrified. She lived a relatively sheltered life. She'd never been in the Forbidden Forest, the closest she'd ever come to a ferocious beast was in Care of Magical Creatures and she'd dropped that after third year. She was about to stand face to face with a living, breathing (or not) vampire.

_Okay. This is ridiculous. _Lucy realized. She began to grow impatient with herself. Dumbledore trusted this boy. He wouldn't throw her to the enemy unprepared.

They were at Dumbledore's office now.

"Here you are Lucy. Just introduce yourself, answer any questions he might have and schedule a time and place for your first learning session. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the feast." Dumbledore smiled, gave a small bow and with a twinkle in his eye, turned and headed in the opposite direction. Lucy sucked in a breath and opened the door to Dumbledore's office.

His office looked the same as it always did; not very big, a large wooden desk with a vast collection of books behind it. On the walls were shelves full of trinkets whizzing, chiming and spinning in all sorts of directions. She didn't have any idea what most of the trinkets were for, one looked like a compass with strange inscriptions around the rim, she noticed a dusty crystal ball in the far end of the office, it didn't look like it was used very much. What _was_ different about Dumbledore's office was the boy lounging in the corner.

He looked considerably bored. He was very pale. Even in the poor lighting, Lucy could tell. She could not tell how tall he was because he was slouching, she did notice he held him self in a very dignified manner. It seemed to make his gaunt features more prominent, but Jonathan Stoker was not bad looking. He had dark hair and a slightly rounded jaw. His face was long. Lucy noticed his eyes looked black from where she was standing. Before she could distract herself any longer, she cleared her throat.

"Hello."

"Hullo." Jonathan had a deep voice, but some how it was soft and smooth. Almost like a whisper, but Lucy could hear him as clearly as if he were standing right next to her. He had this smile on his face. He didn't show his teeth and it was almost a sneer. It made Lucy uncomfortable.

"I-I'm Lucy.. Westerfeld." Lucy was practically choking on her own breath she was so intimidated.

"I'm Jonathan Stoker."

"Nice to meet you." Lucy tried her best to sound convincing. Like it was nice to meet a bloodthirsty—not to mention hungry—vampire in a small enclosed office. Jonathan did not return her compliment. "So.. I'll be helping you get—adjust to Hogwarts. If you have any questions about the school or your classes, feel free to come find me." Jonathan nodded at her. They stood in silence for a few seconds. "Well," Lucy continued, "I suppose we ought to schedule a time to meet after your classes tomorrow." Jonathan nodded.

She was starting to get impatient with his lack of cooperation. He could be a little more grateful. After all, she was taking time out of her own schedule to help him. It certainly wasn't _her_ fault his old school rejected him and he was here because Dumbledore went out of his way to _track_ him down and _welcome_ him into Hogwarts! She was sure that Durmstrang took classes just as seriously as Hogwarts, he had to have some idea of all the inconvenience he was causing and he hadn't bothered to say five words to her. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow after dinner in the library then." She finished somewhat hastily. She started to turn around but Jonathan stood up. She immediately froze. He looked much more intimidating from that height. She swallowed hard, but Jonathan didn't move. "Do you need help getting back to the Great Hall?" She inquired.

"No thank you. I'm not very hungry." He spoke softly. Lucy tried very hard not to over think what he'd just said. "Could you take me to the Slytherin common room?"

"Oh." Lucy suddenly thought back to what Tony had said on the train earlier that day.

"No, I don't know where it is. I'm pretty sure that it's down near the dungeons though. Out in the corridor, take a left and then go down the first three flights of stairs you see."

Jonathan nodded and started walking towards her, and the exit. Lucy faltered for a moment, not sure if she wanted to turn her back to him. She didn't want him to catch up to her either. She quickly turned around and walked swiftly toward the door. She opened the door, and not wanting to come across as rude, held it open. Jonathan took it and Lucy left Dumbledore's office quickly, thankful she had to turn right to head back to the Great Hall.

Her friends were halfway through dinner when she approached the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Luc. Where were you?" Adam asked.

"Oh, I'm tutoring that new kid from Durmstrang so Dumbledore wanted us to be introduced."

"No way Luc!" Tony laughed. "Why didn't you tell us earlier? What's he like?" Tony asked.

"Uhh." Lucy wasn't sure exactly how to describe Hogwarts' newest addition. "He's kind of odd."

"What house is he in?" Tony inquired stuffing some potatoes in his mouth.

"Slytherin." Tony threw Charlotte a significant look, which she pretended not to see.

"Don wurry bout ff." Adam slurred, his kidney pie halfway down his throat. He swallowed. "You probably won't have to tutor him that long. Just help him catch up."

"Yeah you're probably right…" Lucy trailed off helping herself to some potatoes. Lucy and her friends finished the rest of their dinner without any more discussion on Jonathan Stoker. Charlotte brought up the subject of Quidditch, both Tony and Adam's favorite subject. Adam was well-known around Hogwarts for his Quidditch skills, he was one of Gryffindor's chasers, and was expected to replace Mitchell Romo as captain after he graduated at the end of the year. Tony was chaser for Gryffindor and while his coordination was dreadful, he sure knew how to swing a bat.

After the feast, Lucy and her fellow Gryffindors headed up to their common room with full and happy spirits, eager to climb in to their warm beds and rest up for their first day of classes tomorrow.

As Charlotte turned off the light in their dorm room and the 5th year girls climbed into bed, a vision of Jonathan's dark stare swam into Lucy's head. She rolled over and cleared her head before drifting off into a very heavy sleep.

_**Alright, so here's the start of the actual plot. Good? Bad? Ugly? I'll take anything. Please review..?**_


End file.
